WWII
by Padme-san
Summary: A war has broken out in the renamed country now called Germany. Furer Aizen sends his new captain, Hitsugaya to run a camp, while at first he thought he was cleansing his country until a Jewish girl comes in as a new servant for him.
1. Chapter 1

This is another HistuHina fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: World War II has begun and the Nazis have already carried out their plan to kill the Jews and Gypsies. However, one soldier has come to realize the truth in his killings. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, starts to question Furer Aizen's plan of cleansing is the world after meeting a gypsy who also happens to be Jewish.

* * *

The morning seemed to be a nice one, with the exception of the atrocious smell in the air from a camp not so far. Captain Hitsugaya didn't mind it, although he is yet to be told about that camp over there and that horrible smell that comes from it. He brushed off the scent and surveyed his new estate that he got with this promotion. An elegant mansion out in the country side with tranquil sounds that will ease his mind off his duties after he returns from a busy day. It's not everyday he gets promoted to full captain and take another step forward to gaining the trust of the higher ups.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" A car pulled in through the black gates. As it came to a stop, the window was rolled down to reveal someone familiar. A man Hitsugaya had been waiting to see. The man stepped out of the vehicle, Toshiro saluted him, by putting his arm straight into the air at an angle before hugging him. "It's good to see you my boy. And to think my son made the rank of captain at age nineteen."

The driver could tell it was his son, same blue eyes and white hair. "Father, all I want to do is help you bring back the glory for our country. I want to help the world see who we really are."

"But you didn't have to fly through the ranks like chopped liver, I worked really hard to make sure you could live a nice childhood Toshiro." His father Ukitake a general smiled at his son who grew up faster than he did.

"I'm not a child anymore! I'm a man ready for the glory!" Toshiro shoot back at his father with much enthusiasm.

He sighed and laughed. "Well, I hope you can take it, not a lot of captains can you know." He started to get back into the car.

"You're leaving?"

"Lots of work to do and today I'm getting new orders from the Furer, it's something big." The engine purred as the driver was readjusting himself. The wheels slowly turned and Toshiro waved goodbye once again to his father.

He remembers doing it lots of times with his mother when he was a little kid, but when she passed away, he was the only one he could look back on. He only wishes that his mother was here today to see his new home, so she could live in it and he could take care of her. Or to be more specific, his servants to take care of her. Taking one last look, before heading back into his office he looks up into the sky.

"A new era is beginning and I'm going to help bring our dream to fruition for Germany." He took a deep breath. "Hail Aizen!"

He turned around and walked back into mansion ready to get started with his new line of work.

Why would not a lot of captains be able to take it?

Whatever it was, Hitsugaya knew that he would take it head on and still go through with it no matter what.

* * *

A group of people were running through the rural parts of the Soul Society, no it was no longer called that, now it was called Germany. After he came into power it was changed saying that it the first name it was given. The group ran behind a building and jumped the fence into some empty boxes. The soldiers that were chasing them were too tired to jump the fence plus they figured that they had already jumped on ahead of them.

"Let's go," He panted. "There are still more Jews to capture."

The youngest girl wanted to scream, since this was her first time being chased by these soldiers. She had heard stories and rumors about this, but didn't imagine it like this. She knew that they treated them like this, but this was taking it a step to far.

A young girl with raven hair and violet eyes took a peek in the alley and found it to be empty. "All clear guys," Three people followed her out.

"Thank you for letting me come with you Rukia."

"Don't worry Hinamori, we have to stick together and besides, you're one of my good friends, I can't leave you alone." Rukia chuckled as she helped her friend out of the box.

"But Rukia, they're after me, I don't want to be a burden." She whispered giving her sad eyes.

Rukia reached out for her hands and looked her straight in the eyes with the smile that showed no hint of regret. "Hinamori, I just found out that their after my people too, Jews and Gypsies may have different ideologies, but we are still humans. That's why we call ourselves 'Roma' for human."

Hinamori began to get a little teary eyed. "We are human Hinamori, I am, Ichigo is, even Uryuu, who used to be our biggest and most annoying enemy! Hinamori, no matter what they say, you're human and so are they, there is no superior human race, we're all equal."

"Thanks!" Uryuu mumbled under his breath.

The girls hugged with Hinamori feeling so much better about everything.

"Come on!" Ichigo broke them apart and grabbed Rukia while Uryuu grabbed Hinamori. "I think there are more!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I was pretty interested in World War II in history class earlier in the year, and I didn't get any ideas until now, when I was bored and thinking about other fanfics. So, this is my first one using history and I hope you readers will review on it! Thanks!


	2. Small night

Hey, what's up? Ugh, I'm studying genocides (And of course propaganda made by the Nazis in Germany)…again! I had to study them earlier in the year about one genocide and my other group members had to choose another topic. I never liked studying them, but you find great culture in them if you look deeper and then get a greater hatred for Hitler, and the Nazis! (Or the Ottoman Empire) Well, to add in more ideas I've put some twists in them, because I think it would make it more interesting.

Any way I'm trying really hard to get the facts straight by looking through old papers, read testimonies by survivors. (I hate to read the parts where they were forcibly sterilized at a young age!) Any way I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

In an underground cavern, lights and music were playing. People were gathered in one area where a group was playing a new song.

_I will go out to the valley  
Will look at the sky  
And motley kerchief  
Will tie in a plait_

_Ay ne ne ne  
Ay ne ne ne ne ne  
Will tie in a plait  
Ay ne ne ne  
Ay ne ne ne ne ne  
Will tie in a plait_

_Where could I look  
Into the eyes of friend now  
The cherished song  
To sing for him_

_Ay ne ne ne  
Ay ne ne ne ne ne  
To sing for him  
Ay ne ne ne  
Ay ne ne ne ne ne  
To sing for him _

Ichigo finished the song earlier as the toned changed a bit. He went along with it as soon as he noticed that his wife was rising to become the center of attention. He glanced at Uryuu to change to something different. Hinamori clapped with the others and let her friend take the spotlight. Rukia, was her teacher that showed her how to dance. Rukia is also her first friend and the only person that convinced the higher ups to take her in, despite being born Jewish.

"Nemu, we have to go back up to earn a little money for the parents and children." Hinamori grabbed her arm and found the door. Well, the building wasn't exactly underground, but it was old and barley standing so it might as well be underground with the soil crushing it.

"Hinamori, it's getting late, do you think people will come?" Nemu was a bit reluctant.

"Nemu, we have to steal if no one is going to show us kindness or give us money. I know there is a bakery some where." She whispered as they ran out onto the empty streets of the ghettos.

It should be around here some where she thought, Rukia said it would be around the corner with the broken glass. We need some more supplies and then we can finally move again and hopefully to a better ghetto.

"Hinamori, I still don't like that new man that is with us," She whispered, but she was still able to get her message across to her friend. "He's a Nazi that almost kill my father, he proclaimed about how much he had us gypsies."

"Nemu, he's changed and the men seem to like, I know Ichigo does."

"But Ichigo is only one man."

"Yeah, but Ichigo knows a good soul when he sees one."

Her eyes drift at her friend and to the ground, back and forth. "You're right, I should have faith in Ichigo."

"Ah!" Momo pointed at the bakery that was closed. "Yes, it looked really stocked!"

Nemu proceeded to pick at the look on the knob. After a few seconds the door opened and with grace the two girls ran in and out. With arms full of bread. They ran back to the place where everyone was, but lights were following them.

"Stop! Theif!" A voice from a distant that was in a black car. The two strangers ran on ahead of them. Hitsugaya jumped out of the car and ran after them himself.

He had heard of an incident where two patrol officers were not during their job. He got angry at them for giving up on catching the criminals. It was a great disappoint, but it wasn't as bad, because his lieutenant acts much worse.

"By order of our Fuhrer, I command you to stop!" He shouted as he picked up the pace a bit. However, the bread thieves were running much faster than he was.

No answer, except for the steps that have gained a faster rhythm. His hand went to his holster to pull the pistol he was given. With the pull of a finger and explosion of gunpowder that fired a metal bullet at a fast velocity. The curtain of night had covered the thieves almost entirely, however, their silhouettes could still be seen.

The path was straight and hit the edge of the target. "Ah!" Target hit.

"Nemu!" The voice belonged to a young lady. "Nemu hurry!"

"Stop!" Hitsugaya shouted. The images were getting clearer. It was clear that there were two women running.

The other woman picked up the other woman on her back and started running again. God damn it woman! She's strong! He could feel his need for air increase and she wasn't letting up. He shot again. Still moving.

"NEMU!" A blood-curdling scream filled the air. "You!"

She dropped the body and ran.

* * *

Another chapter, on writers block. I thank Kalow for the advice and backround information on WWII and I will do my part to do research as well. I got exams coming up in less than two weeks and then summer vacation. I wish school didn't get out so late!

Well any how, i really hoped that you enjoyed this, even though it was short. AND I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BATTER AND LONGER TO SASTIFY READERS! Please review and read!


End file.
